Chemical Bonding
by cherrybelle0108
Summary: The ever so infamous genius that we know, Natsume Hyuuga, is failing Chemistry! WTH! Is that even true! Can't believe it! Then read this! :D Also, please review... Arigatou.. :))


**Chemical Bonding**

**cherrybelle0108**

**Summary: The ever so infamous genius that we know, Natsume Hyuuga, is failing Chemistry. WTH? Is that even true? Can't believe it? Then read this! :D **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! It is owned by the Great Higuchi Tachibana… This is my first fanfic so please understand if there will be grammatical errors or something… Oh another thing, the characters may be a little bit OOC or I don't know and Natsume and the gang are somewhat 15 or 16 year olds and Youichi is uhm… let's just say 5 years old so there… I appreciate it that you're reading this… Enjoy! Here goes nothing hehe…**

**Chapter 1: Substance 1 + Substance 2 = Mixture  
><strong>

**Natsume's POV**

'_Man… why does Chemistry always put me down?_' I thought to myself with a scowl on my face while walking along the corridors of the high school division building. '_I can't leave this place if I can't do this._'

'_Wondering why I'm in thoughts? Well, even a genius like me can have bad times too you know. I just don't understand all of this!_'

**End of POV**

**-Classroom 3-B high school division-**

"Ok class!" Mr. Narumi reminded "Don't forget to study for exams in Chemistry tomorrow!" with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Awwww!" The class wailed except for Hotaru and Natsume.

"Don't worry… it's not that hard…" Narumi reassured the class while waving his hand mockingly.

'_Damn it! Just great… just great for my problems for Chemistry…'_ Natsume silently cursed in his head. Apparently, chemicals weren't his thing. _'I guess… I need help from… Narumi…'_ he sighed in defeat, for this will be a first, a first in asking a favor from… Narumi… as they say it.

! (the bell rang)

"Okay, see you!" Narumi waved goodbye to his students. All students were nearly out and he was just finishing tidying up, ready to leave but he noticed someone behind him. (A/N: Kinda not like him right?) "Oh Mikan-chan what are you…." He trailed off to see Natsume behind him. "Oh! Natsume, what a surprise, I thought you were…"

"Do I look like Polkadots or a girl?" Natsume muttered with a calm face but his eyebrows are nearly twitching in annoyance. "Uhhhh no! I just thought…" Narumi defended but was cut off by Natsume "Never mind, listen… IneedatutorforChemistry" Natsume mentioned silently and speedily that Narumi didn't hear and comprehend it. "Ahmm Natsume, I didn't quite get what you said, can you please speak a little bit louder and slower so that I can help you…" Narumi explained calmly.

"Tch! I said I need a tutor for Chemistry…" Natsume cleared with a sigh.

"Ahh… A tutor… A tutor?" Narumi asked as he was stunned with what Natsume has mentioned. He was just about to agree when he remembered something. "Oh Gomen Natsume-kun but… I'm kinda busy at the moment…" Narumi explained 'til a light bulb shone on his head. "I know! I'll just have my best student in Chemistry help you…" Narumi smiled at Natsume.

"Who?" Natsume questioned indifferently.

"Guess who… *with stars in his eyes* it's someone you'll never think of…" Narumi whispered in Natsume's ear mischievously while pulling back immediately giving them space.

"That blue-headed girl Nonoko something…"

"No."

"Imai…"

"Nope"

"Yuu?"

"Na-ahh!"

"Ruka?"

"Ya-dah!"

"Sumire?" Natsume stated with a raised eyebrow totally in doubt of what he said.

"Nope. Never in her life."

"Koko… argh! NO! Never mind." Natsume uttered with his irritation towards his teacher showing. "Then who?" Natsume sighed heavily ready to give up. "Those are some of the best and average people in our class!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. That's true." Narumi told thoughtfully while simultaneously motioning his forefinger from right to left, then he started to walk towards Natsume. "But… the best in Chemistry in the class is no other than…" Narumi walked nearer towards Natsume ear again and this time screamed "MIKAN SAKURA!" making Natsume fall of his chair and Narumi having several burns in his skin and clothes.

"Now… say it again! This time softly…" Natsume ordered while standing up and dusting his pants. "Or else…" He threatened with a ball of fire in his right hand. (A\N: OH MY! I feel like I've ruined Natsume's character, I feel like he's so OOC in my fanfic, I wanna cry for my failure.)

"Okay Sume-chan!" Narumi replied enthusiastically. A nerve popped out of Natsume's head. "It's… Mi-kan Sa-ku-ra…" Narumi mouthed Mikan's name with every syllable with a toothy smile as to comply to Natsume's request.

"Ahh it's Mi-" Natsume didn't finish his sentence when he realized what Narumi had confessed to him and turning to stone while dropping his manga. (A\N: It's totally hard to believe huh? HAHAHA! Sorry for the OOC guys. Please forgive me.)

"Y-Y-You're kidding right? That can't be true. S-She's the dumbest and the most childish girl in class!" Natsume blurted with disbelief and stared at Narumi with an are-you-serious look, while trying to hide his happiness in his voice. He was really happy that the girl he has laid his eyes on for several years now actually has talent other than opening her big mouth.

"Nope. I'm telling the truth and she's actually the best chemist in this school." Narumi explained proudly. "Then how come we don't know about it?" Natsume asked. "I don't know…" Narumi shrugged "I thought she told all of you… guess not…" and continued nonchalantly.

"Ahem! My tutoring needs? If you forgot?" Natsume reminded dryly. "Oh Yes!" Narumi then took out his cell phone, then placed it near his left ear and motioned for Natsume to wait. Natsume sighed then just read his manga while waiting.

**-At the Girls Dormitory-**

**-In Mikan's Bedroom-**

Mikan was just lounging on her couch with a magazine in her hands in her special star room. (A/N: Did I not mention that she's a special already? SHE'S A SPECIAL STAR! It's because of here alices. There I've said it hehe… sorry for the outburst. :D )

When suddenly… her phone rang. (The phone's like Sharpay's phone in HSM, with the glitters and stuff but it isn't pink… it's white) She took her phone from her pocket and glanced at the caller ID before placing it next to her ear.

"Moshi-Moshi! Ah, Narumi-sensei! Is there something you want to ask?" Mikan asked with politeness and smiled even though Narumi can't see her.

"Oh Mi-chan could you do a little bit of tutoring for a fellow student?" Is what was heard through the phone.

"Uhmm sure. What particular subject?" Mikan agreed right away without even thinking.

"Chemistry." Is what Narumi answered through the phone.

"No prob! I'll be there in a flash." Mikan affirmed as she pushed the end call button without waiting for Narumi to say anything else.

**-Classroom 3-B High School Division-**

"Well… We'll just have to-" Narumi was just turning to Natsume and putting away his phone when he was interrupted.

"I'm here!" Mikan yelled as she opened the doors of the classroom.

"H-How is it that you're so fast? It takes at least half an hour walk from your dorm to here." Narumi declared while being taken aback because of the little surprise.

"Oh that? Remember the kidnapping incident by Reo 5 years ago? I kept the bandages that Hotaru gave me that make people move faster." Mikan stated while showing her leg with the bandages attached to it.

'POOF!' Hotaru popped in on a squirrel shaped motorcycle out of nowhere.

"Invention No. 092. The Fast-plaster. A type of bandage that can make you move fast. It can be used long distance walking or running. It's as fast as a jet plane so it helps. It's on sale for only 5,000 rabbits." Hotaru emotionlessly explained.

"What's that you're on?" Narumi asked dumbfounded because of the series of surprises he's experiencing.

"Invention No. 165. The Snap-and-Poof. It allows a person to travel in less than a millisecond. Just snap your fingers and poof you're in the desired destination. It's on sale for only 5,000 rabbits. For more inquiries and ordering, please call at XXX-XXXX and look for Hotaru Imai." Hotaru professionally promoted and then 'POOF!' she's gone, vanished in thin air while the three persons remaining in the room just sweatdropped.

"That Hotaru…" Mikan uttered. She then smiled while facing Narumi. "So sensei, where's the kid that needs tutoring?" Mikan asked with obvious delight in her voice.

"Well… It's…" Narumi trailed off but was interrupted once again.

"Tch. I don't think you're really that good, must be the best if the idiots here. But I guess that you'll have to do." Natsume scoffed with his famous smirk upon his face.

A nerve popped out on Mikan's head. "And I didn't think a genius like you would need a tutor."

"Whatever." Natsume stated with indifference. "And by the way, bunnies and carrots with lace are so old fashioned. At least it's better than polkadots. Right?" Natsume indicated with a smirk and mockery in his voice.

That is the last straw, she's gonna blow. "NATSUME NO HENTAI BAKA!" Mikan screamed with annoyance.

"Ano Mi-chan… You have to tutor him in Chemistry…" Narumi mentioned.

"But… But…" Mikan tried to persuade Narumi but…

"No buts, besides… you promised." Narumi waved his fingers and it's apparent that he is making Mikan guilty.

"H-Hai… Narumi-sensei…" Mikan affirmed with disapproval and slight tears in her eyes.

"Now that's better." Narumi smiled. "You can use the Chemistry lab ok? Toodles!" with that said, Narumi left with a twirl, leaving the two in the room.

"Fine. I'll help you. Let's go." Mikan declared leaving the room for the lab. "Hmm." was all that was heard from Natsume who followed her quietly.

**-A few minutes later, let's just say 30 minutes-**

**-Chemistry Laboratory, High School Division-**

BOOM!

Fluids spread everywhere in the room. It was a disaster that left the two arguing.

"Natsume! I told you not to put the sulphur in the mixture unless it turned to blue!" Mikan whined. "Why don't you listen?" Mikan added with obvious annoyance and frustration in her voice.

"You didn't say anything bunnies!" Natsume argued back.

"Yes, I did!" Mikan yelled.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"That's it Natsume! All we ever do is argue! We won't get anything done this way!" Mikan looked down. "I guess you'll have to find another tutor then. I really can't do anything right… and I thought I was good… *sniff* guess not…" she said with tears running down her beautiful face.

As she was about to run away, "Wait!" Natsume grabbed her hand, and was about to stop her but due to misfortune, they slipped on the chemicals that was still on the floor. (A/N: They didn't clean up yet so the room's still a disaster.)

As they fell, Natsume held on to Mikan's body and twisted their positions to save her from the fall. I guess luck was on their side for this because their lips due to the fall.

Natsume opened his eyes to see that they had locked their lips, so did Mikan. (A/N: Uhm if you're wondering, Mikan's on top of Natsume because he saved her from the fall.)

As if by instinct, Natsume held on to her before she can pull away. He made the kiss deeper, holding her closer to him and was about to protest because of the lack of response from her but then, Mikan responded to the kiss too.

Natsume then murmured as he continue to kiss her, "I love you, Mikan…". Not waiting for her answer, he held her lips once again, not wanting to hear a rejection from her. But she murmured through the kiss, "I love you too…", and that was all that was needed for Natsume to kiss her once again.

Natsume then pulled away out of breathe and declared, "So be my tutor and girlfriend?" Mikan was blushing and was also out of breathe but she peck his lips before saying, "Yes!" smiling widely while still blushing with their foreheads together and their eyes closed.

Natsume then pulled her back into another sweet, passionate yet deep kiss. When the inevitable came, they gasped for air and Mikan whispered through huffs, "Let's get going. It's really late."

"Yeah. I better take you to your room." Natsume offered.

**-At the Girls Dormitory-**

"Goodnight Natsume…"

"Goodnight Mikan…" But before Natsume can leave, Mikan quickly kissed him.

"What was that for?" Natsume asked.

"You called me by my first name. It's really nice to hear." She easily answered before going into her room.

Natsume smirked while walking away thinking, _'I guess it's official. She's mine. See you tomorrow polkadots.'_

**END OF CHAPTER**

**A/N: Phheeewww! Well that's finished. I kinda found it a little hard to believe that I finished a chapter. So how was it? Typical? Boring? Random? Let me know so PLEASE REVIEW. To those persons who have alerted the story I'm really sorry that I removed it but I've uploaded this one which is longer and is edited. I'm really sorry. **

**I also want to ask if I should continue writing this one or I'll just end it here and make it a One Shot? Once again PLEASE REVIEW… Comments and criticisms will be welcome, it's for improvement anyway. Thank you! :D PM me if you want… :)) Let me hear from you pips…**

**Ja ne minna… :D**

**cherrybelle0108**


End file.
